


Fortunate Son

by cxhztile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Father Figure, Gen, Irondad, Overprotective, Panic Attacks, Peter is so soft, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Triggers, adding tags as I go, baiscally tony about strange: oh no he's hot, hand kiss, possible unrequited feelings?????, spiderson, tony will throw hands if u touch his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxhztile/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: He's just looking out for the kid, alright?(Title is from "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival)





	1. Luncheon

**Author's Note:**

> so this is set after spiderman: homecoming but like..... infinity war doesn't exist in this house ok

_Impatient tapping on a knee_. 

Loud enough to be heard in the driver’s seat and earning an unpleasant glare. It wasn’t his fault the kid was taking his sweet time. Finally, the teenager scampered down the apartment steps and over to the car’s back passenger window, scowl behind it for him to discover.

“What’s this about, Mr. Stark?” Peter inquired, genuinely confused. He had no malice behind his tongue but Tony almost took it as so.

“I’m taking you to lunch, short and simple.” He shrugged, listing it a small enough deed to offer. Peter’s brows only furrowed further but he didn’t dare interrogate farther before wandering to the other side of the vehicle to get in. He joyfully greeted Happy as he sat himself and buckled his seat-belt. 

The next few minutes were silent, Tony awkwardly trying to formulate something to say. Peter was just quietly nodding along, eyes consumed by passing scenery. 

“So, Happy here told me you called him in a panic the other week.” Stark finally choked out, Peter immediately shifting his attention.

“Yeah, about that. I had my suit on after you let me have it back and May accidentally saw me.” He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah? How’d she react?” Tony prodded, leaning back against the door and crossing his legs, now admittedly interested.

“Well, she freaked out so I started freaking out. I called Happy in the heat of the moment before she and I sat and discussed it.” It was clear Peter wasn’t looking to relive the memory and Tony didn’t blame him. Especially after he outed himself nearly immediately at a press conference. So, holding out that secret only to be seen by someone you cared about most mustn't have been great, he imagined. 

Thankfully, the conversation piece ended practically as abruptly as the car stopped at their destination. They were in front of the Bel Aire Diner on 21st street, a homely little restaurant Peter had always passed but never stopped into. Tony exited first, reassuring Happy he’d call if they needed anything, then Peter followed him in suit, cheerfully biding adieu on his way out. 

Inside, they snatched a booth and ordered promptly.

“Really, kid, grilled cheese? What are you, eight?” Tony chided after handing the menus to the waitress and she began to walk away. Peter’s Oreo milkshake was placed on the table briskly and he huffed into his straw as he took the first sip.

“You’re one to talk. You ordered a cheeseburger. I thought rich people always ate fancy.” He murmured once his mouth wasn’t full.

“Hey, food’s food.” Which wasn’t wrong. They left it at that and it wasn’t until their meals arrived that thoughts began to spring again.

“So, how’s keeping your feet on the ground been going? Any big neighborhood news or gossip?” Tony pried, hoping it would open the kid up to talking. A shrug and Peter turning his gaze to his plate as he chewed his current bite. 

“How’s school- Actually, I’m going to stop myself there ‘cause I’m starting to sound like a dad.” Tony virtually shuddered. Much to his gratitude, it wasn’t one of those moments where he caught himself sounding like his father but shit like that still scared him regardless. His eyebrows came together as Pete covered his mouth with his hand to hide his snicker.

“Well, Mr. Stark. You’re sort of like a father figure to me.” He admitted, on the verge of embarrassment. 

“But, am I though? Or am I more like a super cool uncle who makes sure your ass doesn’t get killed?” 

* * *

The lunch ended well into an hour, Tony half worried May would get suspicious or would maul him, which perturbed him beyond belief. Peter leaned on the window the whole way back and was on the verge of dozing off. 

Stopping in front of the apartment, Tony faltered a minute before beckoning the kid closer, Peter entirely apprehensive of the now forming situation. He kept his arms at his sides as the man leaned towards him, having already been through this rouse. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not opening the door this time. It’s an actual hug.” Tony convinced him, understanding the radiating doubt. Nonetheless, his hug was sheepishly returned. 

Peter thanked Mr. Stark for the food, Tony telling him it wasn’t a problem and to watch out that he didn’t web himself to a wall or anything. Goodbyes were exchanged and Tony’s gaze trailed after him the whole stride up the steps and into the building. Afterwards, he caught himself rubbing his eyebrows and sighing. 

“You alright, Tony?” Happy asked, having watched him in the rear-view mirror. 

“I’m fine, Happy. I just worry about him sometimes. Not that I’m entitled to it or anything, it just happens.” Tony confessed. He had already told Peter before that if anything happened to him, he felt it would end up on his conscious. He was a good kid and could definitely be an asset to the world down the road. 

In a way, he did almost feel like a dad but it wasn’t his biological kid.  


	2. Panic, Sheer Bloody Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony got invited for what reason exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls appreciate my joke of a chapter name......

“Tony! I’m surprised you actually came but thank god you did.” May exhaled, evidently exasperated, as she opened the front door.

“Right. And why is it I’m here?” Tony’s knowledge of the current situation was extremely clouded and wasn’t given an other detail than it was  _[possibly]_  an emergency. 

“Pete hasn’t come out of his room in over an hour and the door is locked. I’m worried something’s happening in there. You’re just about the only other person who can get through to him.” May relayed, sensing his confusion. Now it was obvious that her exhaustion was from trying to get her nephew to leave his bedroom.

“That’s pretty high on the list to deem me but I’ll take it. Don’t you keep a key or something above the door? I’ve heard people do that, not talking from experience.” Tony stood on his toes to feel the top of the door-frame, hoping to find something that would undue the lock. When it was unsuccessful, he was forced to kneel down and pick it himself. After years as an engineer, it was just something he happened to pick up.

He was momentarily proud when it worked but took a seconds before actually turning the knob. He knew he had to brace himself for whatever could be lurking behind the wooden door. 

“Kid, I’m praying to God you’re not-” was how his escapade started before he laid eyes on the true nature of what was going on. 

There was Peter, sat on the floor. He was curled in on himself and physically trembling. His struggle to breathe could be both heard and seen against his sides. Tony knew the signs of a panic attack all too well, through being friends with Bruce and plenty of his own experiences. 

He slipped off his shoes at the door, leaving it ajar, and strode forward, sitting cross-legged besides the boy, their knees touching. He invitingly opened his arms and Peter leaned his entire body into the safe haven, feeling secure once he was encompassed by the arms. By this point, it was noticeable that he’d been crying for at least a little bit and Tony completely empathized. He also knew it would be a little while longer before Pete was calm enough to be talked through the final stages. 

Tony was tenderly playing with his hair, which was therapeutic in and of itself, when Peter finally peeped, “M-Mr. Stark?”

“Hmm?” Tony was broken out of his mini trance, brought upon by the autopilot motion of messing with the boy’s hair, and finally opened his eyes again. 

“What’s the universe got against everyone that it would let us turn into messes like that?”

“Excellent question. The only answer I’ve got is that life is shitty. And attacks like that are utterly unfair. But, you just got to deal with what’s been thrown at you and grow from there.” It was wise not to peg him as the philosophical type, since he only spoke from personal struggles, but sometimes he spouted half decent bullshit.

* * *

Tony stayed over for dinner, only leaving after checking multiples times that Peter was full okay. It was unquestionable that the entire fiasco struck a chord in him. Bringing out a worrisome and protective side, if you will. 

Not even Tony himself couldn’t deny it. It was inexplicable but he could almost chock it up to uprooting a hidden paternal instinct. Maybe it was his ability to relate, as well. He knew the exact way it feels to be in those slumps and how wrenching it is to be on both sides of it. 

That was definitely more parenting than necessary for a childless adult. He was now noting to make sure he didn’t force himself through it with kids of his own. Of course, that would require someone to be willing to put up with him and let him father a child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things:  
> a) this fic, btw, isn't supposed to be discrediting all the parenting may's done. because obviously peter's alive and well, not to mention a sensible young man. i just love tony and enjoy seeing him in the fatherly position  
> b) clearly i don't know how to write panic attacks or tony. or write at all as a matter of fact  
> c) this is all i've got so far. i'll update when i get more ideas. bye for now lovelies


	3. I've Got All This Ringing In M Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to take a small visit upstate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter name is part of "i've got all this ringing in my ears and none in my fingers" 'cause i had nothing better to title this

The knock against the main door of the New Avengers Facility was rapid but distinctly recognizable by its pattern. Only one person ever knocked in that exact way so it wasn’t hard for Pepper to tell who it was. She set down whatever file she had been skimming through and sauntered to answer the door. 

“Hi, Ms. Potts!” Peter was obviously jubilant to see her. Happy was directly behind him, mouthing that the boy insisted on being polite by knocking. His hands were occupied by two storage crates, anyway. 

“Hi Pete.” Pepper grinned, stepping aside so they could enter. She sensed the first thing they wanted to see was Tony, especially because he was the one who requested the suspicious crates be brought. She lead them down to the lab where she presumed he’d still be. 

She was the only one not jaw-dropped laying eyes on their engineer having his head in his arms against his desk. 

“As of late, Tony’s been up all night with insomnia and ends up taking interval naps like this during the day.” She then explained, watching a look of pity crawl across Peter’s face. Happy carefully set his cargo beside the table to be looked at and Pepper dusted off the blanket that had been previously discarded onto the floor. She draped it across Tony’s shoulders before exiting, leaving Peter to stand alone. 

For a moment, he was nervous to be in there by himself, especially because the only adult in the room was passed out due to exhaustion. But, taking notice of all the gadgets situated everywhere left him in awe. He began to wander, not having to worry too heavily since he was already light-footed enough as is. He fought his urge to touch everything, knowing he didn’t withhold the knowledge of engineering needed to repair something if he broke it. 

After a bit, he pulled up an extra chair and located an extra pencil plus some blank scraps of paper. His doodles had no viable narrative and were done at random. Scribbles, stick figures, a horrendous sketch of an eye at one point (he didn’t get how Mr. Rogers could make it look so easy.) He was starting to do a miniature sketch from life, peering across the desk at one of Tony’s worn hands, when the subject of the piece shifted so his head rested on his elbow. 

His eyes were heavy-lidded and hazed with a sleepy glaze. His irises flickered over the small bits of paper scattered everywhere but he remained silent. Pete was frozen in place, not sure how to handle the situation. Thankfully, Tony didn’t seem mad or anything, just very tiredly out of it. The joint stare was cut by Pete making the executive decision to swipe all the paper into the trashcan below him, startling Tony to say the least. 

“S-sorry, Mr. Stark. I just got-” The boy began to apologize, as if he did something wrong, until he was caught off not even halfway through. 

“Kid, you’re fine. It’s just weird to wake up to someone sitting there.” Tony explained, voice almost as groggy as his head. Assumingly, any other time he woke up, nobody dared to be in the lab, so it was definitely a first. He rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms as his elbows were propped on the table. 

“So, any new designs for anything?” Pete finally questioned, attempting to spark a conversation. 

“Yeah, in that trash bin.” Beneath the drawn on papers where at least a dozen crumpled sketch papers, littered with graphite and blue ink. They were intriguing, truly, but opening one would only remind Mr. Stark of his frustrations about them, which wouldn’t have been pleasant. 

“How’s life in the facility been so far?” Certainly, changing the subject would be better?

“Well, nobody’s died --  _yet_. Miraculously. Then again, usually Pepper’s on watch of everyone.” Commendable, by far. 

“Ms. Potts is really good at keeping everyone in line which is super cool.”

“She is good at it, isn’t she?” Tony nodded, far off look in his eye, “Not sure I’d be here if she hadn’t been baby sitting me all these years.” He could have killed himself or actively put himself in danger so many times but always remembered they really didn’t have anybody but each other. Even when he was almost on his last leg by way of palladium poisoning, he wanted to enjoy his time left with her at his side. 

Seconds later, she appeared in the doorway, as if by magic, causing Tony to mutter “ _Speak of the Devil...._ ” under his breath.

“Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.” Pepper playfully greeted, messing up Tony’s already disheveled hair. He scowled in return, making her grin and Peter stifle a giggle. 

“Do you boys need anything before I go?” She added, scheduled for a meeting in Brooklyn. The guys shook their heads in unison and she turned on her heel until Tony caught on of her hands. She stepped back, raising an eyebrow, and he proceeded to bring the hand to his mouth, gently kissing it at the top row of knuckles. It was a minute gesture but nonetheless tender. 

Afterwards, Pepper carried on her way, being watched in her wake. Peter was awestruck, considering it a pretty suave move. Tony just sighed, grasping onto the feeling for a moment before diverting his thoughts. 

“You’re really lucky, Mr. Stark.” Peter chirped.

“Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to write. prob didn't help that i stopped halfway through to watch iron man 2 oof. anyway, nah, idk wtf that ending was. so don't ask. sorry if the first two chapters wer emy peak and this fic goes downhill from there


	4. She's My Winona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony got roped into this how??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just trust me on the chapter name alright.......

Why he even agreed to this was a mystery. 

What adult would actually willingly participate in a teenager’s birthday party? Him, apparently. The kid was damn lucky he had nothing better to do that night and that he cared so much about him.  

Peter was huddled on the couch, ten seconds from kicking Ned in the shin to have an advantage in Mario Kart. The boys were on both of the Switch’s controllers, leaving MJ to idly watch the screen in the little window left by them leaning forward so heavily. She unexpectedly got tossed Peter’s controller and had to pick up where he left off after he noticed who just came through the door and jumped the back of the cushions. 

“Mr. Stark!” He yelled, bolting towards the man, May only having seconds to move out of the way as her nephew engulfed Tony in a hug. Ned turned his head and gasped, not believing his eyes, and MJ using this foothold to push forward in the race. 

Tony wasn’t quite sure why him being there made Peter so excited but still gingerly hugged him back. He assumed there was some sort of bet on if he’d show or maybe to show off that he did actually know the famous philanthropist billionaire. Pete let go after a minute and hopped back over the couch to play the next race. 

“Drink?” May offered, glass already in hand. Tony nodded and she began to pour the scotch she picked up on her way home. She handed him the liquor before returning to nursing her wine as she leaned against the counter. 

“So... He really doesn’t.... have any other friends?” Tony asked after a few moments, keeping his voice down as to not be heard. 

“I’m sure he has acquaintances he sees at school but he never talks about them when he gets home. Those two are all I ever see since they practically live here. Guess it’s sort of fitting for the outsider geek trope he tries to push.” May admitted, exhaling heavily before talking another sip. It wasn’t hard to imagine her talking to him about going out and meeting more people but him refusing to leave his comfort bubble. 

Pete was definitely something else. He retained some of the usual traits of kids his age but his character arc was more unique than just that. Yes, he was awkward and clumsy but extremely intelligent and majorly independent. His moral compass was set straight for sure and he genuinely wanted to help people, not hurt them, even if it meant putting himself in danger. He had a lot of potential behind him and would surely show the world thunder one day. 

In this moment, he was just the same as any other sixteen year old. Actively invested in a video game, unfocused on everything else around him. Simply,  _being a kid_. Something to hold onto before having to be forced into the horrendous adult world out there. 

It was godsend that the oven timer went off and shook Tony from his thoughts. That was way too deep for him to go at a birthday party. Or even just in general. He stayed put against the counter, watching May cautiously grab the dish from the oven and set it on the table. This was one of the rare occasions she rolled up her sleeves and cooked dinner, it being a holiday for them. 

The adults sat at the heads of the table, the kids gathering in on either remaining side. Everyone picked at their casserole quietly, besides the few times May got on MJ about elbows on the table. It was clear this is where Peter got all his polite manners from. Subsequently, Peter helped his aunt clear the table and wash the dishes, his friends replacing themselves on the couch. Tony refilled his glass before asking May if it was alright for him to step out onto the fire escape. She assured him it was fine, as long as he partially closed the window behind him.

The apartment had begun to feel stuffy, a feeling he tried to avoid at all costs, so he needed the fresh air. The moon was already out and shining --  _well, reflecting sunlight if you **truly**  want to be technical_ -- illuminating the snippet of bay that could be seen from these buildings. The lights on buildings looked nearly dazzling on glass and against the pitch black sky. This view, despite being simple, was calming whatever nerve was sparking up in him.

Inside, the kids were about to switch the game cartridge from Mario Kart to ARMS when Peter recognized where Tony was. He excused himself and discreetly pushed the window up once again to let himself out. Tony wasn’t expecting the company but it was too late to deny it.

“You alright, Mr. Stark?” Pete posed once they stood side by side. His worry was starting to kick in now and it would possibly ruin his night if Tony was unhappy or anything. 

“It’s nothing. I just needed a breather.” The older disclosed, unwavering from his lock on the horizon line. 

“It’s okay to leave if you need to at any point, if you get uncomfortable or anything.” It was now occurring to Peter that it may have been silly to expect anyone to stay so long, let alone come at all. 

“Aw, kid. You say that as if I’d miss this for the world.”  He may not of had the greatest memories of his dad but Tony sure as hell was going to try to be as close to a dad as he could be, for Peter’s sake. They shared another hug, a warm feeling piercing both of their chests, in a good way. After being fatherless his entire life and losing Ben, the brooding male role model position was empty until Tony came into his life and actually cared about his well being. 

“Now, get back inside before your friends decide to hate me because I held you up.” Tony chuckled, pressing a soft kiss into the kid’s hair before ruffling it, similar to as a dad would. Peter nearly had a laughing fit as he crawled back inside. Tony faltered a minute, finishing his drink in a swig and taking a deep breath, knowing he wouldn’t very well have access to either for another hour or so. 

* * *

 

There was cake, frosting being playfully adorned onto Peter’s nose. Ned gave him the newest Star Wars Lego set so they could build it together in due time. MJ finally got him a copy of  _Simon VS. The Homosapien Agenda_  and also  _Love, Simon_  so they could all watch it once he finished the book. Tony’s present, besides showing up, was a framed picture of them and a promise of free refuge at the New Avengers Facility anytime he needed. 

When May left to take Ned and MJ home, Tony waited behind. Peter had already gone to his room and closed his door but it wasn’t hard to hear the album he was blaring. It was his go-to album and felt like a perfect time to play it. It was noticeable that the third track was played again once it finished out, egging Tony to go ask what the hell he was playing.

“ _ **Folie a Deux**_  by Fall Out Boy...” Peter retorted, mostly taken back by the fact that Tony was still there at all.

“Why this specific track again?” 

“ _She’s My Winona_? Well, ‘cause it’s my favorite. The whole album is good but I just relate to this one mostly, I guess.” Pete shrugged, sitting up. Tony huffed but still came and took a seat beside him, Pete turning it down so they could comfortably listen.

May got back halfway through  _What A Catch, Donnie_ , which was Tony’s cue to leave. He thanked her for dinner and the alcohol. He and Pete shared their third hug of the night (lots of hugging, it was... interesting.) 

On the drive home, he listened to the last few tracks off the album and even searched for the album that proceeded this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, IDK HOW DADS WORK. second, ok i may have a fall out boy addiction..... folie a deux and infinity on high bein' my faves... still shit at writing tony tho. and i need more ideas yall


	5. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are truly magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from "chasing cars" by snow patrol since i got inspiration listening to it last night

A few months after his birthday, Pete took up the offer to stay at the Facility for a little bit.  

May was out of town for a few days for her job and not that they didn’t trust Pete to take care of himself, it was a safer bet to let him stay somewhere. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, more-so Tony of course. 

Everything was peaceful and nobody was at each other’s throats. Okay, maybe Pepper wanted to smack Tony for some of his sly remarks, but that was mundane. A few times Pete found himself staring at the ceiling, taking longer to fall asleep than usual. It was fine because he eventually passed out dead asleep. 

But, there was one night where he was completely restless. It was late so he had figured he should at least lay down, which he did, but his brain was working off the charts, preventing him from getting anywhere near sleeping. So, he decided to go sit under the sky for a while. He was lucky his spider powers let him stick and climb stuff or he wouldn’t have made it to the roof so easily. 

* * *

He was alone for a good while, star gazing and just committing the view to memory. You could see the stars well in Queens, but upstate was more open and closer to the north, making a prettier scenery more accessible. 

He was startled half to death by the rustling of a hatch opening near him. His heart rate slowed a little when he saw it was only Tony but he was still peeved. 

“Mr. Stark, you can’t go around scaring me like that.”

“I’d have to say the same to you. You weren’t in your room and it nearly sent my anxiety on a frenzy not knowing where you had gone.” Tony sighed, taking a seat beside him after leaving the hatch door. 

“Sorry... I couldn’t sleep.”

“Guess we’re in the same boat, then.” Tony’s insomnia wasn’t kicking his ass as bad as it used to but nonetheless lingered. After that, Peter’s eyes returned to the sky, dazzled by a light just beneath the North Star.

“Mr. Stark, look! Look at that big star!” He pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is short and awkward as hell 'cause the next chapter is so long and took me 8 years to write. so don't scathe me yet


	6. Roll With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it really a star or unexpected guests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from "roll with it" by oasis just because

What in fact seemed to be a shining white star was definitely huge. The off putting part was it looked as though it was coming closer and closer. The light grew and was clearly in motion, causing Tony to send a cue to FRIDAY for his boots and gloves to be placed on the ground beneath their place atop the roof. 

“Kid, get back inside.” He growled, not wanting the boy out here if something went down. Tony had already been through enough hell by aliens and similar beings so he wasn’t in the mood to place his... protege, if you will, in harm’s way.

“But, Mr. Stark-” Tony was the master of cutting Pete off in the middle of his sentence, this time will that disapproving look dads give when their child is questioning their order. Following the cliche, he heeded, knowing if had to be big if he was being told to leave. 

Tony watched to kid crawl down the wall of the building and go inside the common area, admiring for a second the alloy of the pieces of Mark 47 near the door. He himself then hopped off the roof, being caught in his open boots, gloves situating themselves moments later. It would be almost another half hour before a body of a craft or anything could be seen but he’d wait until sunrise for it if he had to, so long as he was able to keep Pete safe. 

When the... spaceship? It was actually pretty hard to tell what it was. Anyway, when whatever the thing was came into better view, it wasn’t like anything he had previously seen. It was definitely otherworldly but not of an familiarity. The suspense and possible threat being imposed was beginning to toy at his anxiety but he wasn’t going to let himself buckle down into an anxiety attack, especially knowing Peter was able to clearly see him. 

Eventually, the bulky ass thing landed, or more so crashed at a controlled rate, having no disregard for the landscaping. Tony rolled his eyes, having already calculated how much that it would cost him, but refocused at the sound metal ramps gliding into place and a door lifting. Two figures stood in the now open doorway; the taller was fairly broad and held their posture high, clearly someone with a high self-confidence. The other, however, didn’t hold themselves to as high a standard and was severely fidgety. Once the larger person of sorts noticed Tony, it was all over. 

* * *

 

Over in the sense that Tony couldn’t hold back on his tinge of anxiety and it began to swamp his chest. But also, a recognizable bellow came from the character, hands being thrown in the air with excitement. A third party appeared as the joyous one took off in a sprint towards Tony, the awkward one following in languid. 

Next thing he knew, Tony was on his back, sprawled on the ground, wind physically knocked out of him. That would definitely be a buzz to kill off the anxiety rattling in his ribs, huh? Above him, a blue eye settled above a giant grin, blonde hair spiked everywhere.

“Stark!” Yup, no doubt it was Thor, still like a Golden Retriever puppy in a human-like body. Now it was easy to tell the slightly panicking person behind him was Bruce, dressed in some ridiculous garb that was far out of his style. 

“Long time, no see, Odinson. You’re still as you as ever, besides the hairdo and lack of an eye. You did scare me absolutely shitless.” Tony remarked as Thor got off him and helped him to his feet. 

“Bruce.” He added after the fact.

“Tony.” Bruce replied, sounding his perpetually tired self. Tony could only imagine the stress eating at him from everything going on, as notably he could almost see a patch of curls getting more grey by the second. The third being was nearing now, easier to see with the lights of the yard. The next emotion kicking in wasn’t necessarily anxious, but more disgusted and frustrated per se, after realizing who the greasy mullet belonged to and the implications.

 “Sorry to have not gotten the memo, but  _why the **actual**  fuck_ is  **Professor Snape**  here?” Thor didn’t understand Tony’s pop-culture reference as always but caught on that he was implying Loki, who was steadily approaching. 

“Well, you see. We all thought he was dead, of course. Yet none of us thought to look at it as a rouse so he was able to infiltrate Asgard and pose as my father for a little while. And there’s a whole story tied to the aftermath of that as well.” Thor clarified, hoping to give a heroic retelling at some point later. Upon Loki’s last step towards the three of them, a series of sparks began twirling out of thin air before opening up into what looked to be a portal of sorts. 

Tony stepped back, leaving room between Thor and the portal, as a man stepped through. A quite attractive man, in fact. Light eyes lingering between green and blue, dark hair swept haphazardly back and streaked grey on the side, sporting facial hair almost similar to Tony’s own, and draped in a rich red cloak at his shoulder. 

“ _Mr. Odinson_. I do believe we had agreed all parties would promptly return to Asgard and  _ **stay**_  there. It poses an issue that you would go back on that trust I instilled in you.” Spoke Mr. Handsome Mystery. His tone was unamused and matched his naturally deep voice. 

“You have to understand, Doctor, that is what happened. But, now Asgard is merely debris.” Thor hesitantly revealed, likely trying to compose something to justify himself. 

“And yet you still had the audacity to let him step foot back here. Now, we have an underlying threat on-” The supposed-doctor had stepped forward, on the verge of growling, trying to step closer to the god in anger. But, before he could reach him, Tony shifted forward, either hand set at the near arguing parts (though his hand on the wizard guy was probably _way_  closer than both of them expected.)

“Fellas, let’s talk this out inside before I blast both of you and cause myself even more lawn damage.” It was a bold move but Tony considered himself a bold person, most of the time. 

“Yes...” The magician spoke, doing some sort of witchy configuration with his hands before his magic landed him inside. As he ambled towards where Peter sat on a couch, Tony threw open the door, with a small burst of rage.

“Hey,  _ **Merlin!**_  Touch him and I choke you with that voodoo amulet or whatever it is around your neck.” He threatened. Yeah, maybe this wizard was his type and all that junk, but he wasn’t going to trust him that easily, specifically with his tell-tale... son. 

“Even over a polite handshake?” 

“ _Especially_  over a handshake.” He huffed, glaring until the man backed off. Peter was too consumed with being mesmerized by the previous showings of magic to care about Tony being over-protective. 

* * *

 

A pot of coffee was made, despite it being the middle of the night now. Bruce filled his mug almost to the brim, out of missing the liquid and also it needing to be his current savior.  _ **Gandalf**_  opted to conjure up some tea for himself while Thor heavyhandedly poured creamer into his cup. Peter was only allowed a sip from Tony’s mug, grossed out by the bitterness of it lacking anything sweet. Loki refused to drink anything and just sat beside Pete on the counter, staring off into the distance. 

Thor and the doctor were too busy tending their drinks to go off, which was probably a good thing. With that to be settled later (hopefully), Tony’s worry was starting to turn to the other doctor in the room.

“Is he alright?” He fairly nonchalantly asked Thor, who was sat at the breakfast beside him. Bruce’s head had been down for a while besides anytime he took a sip of his coffee. 

“He’s been through a lot in the last two years and... What? Six months?” Thor answered, peering over at his companion. 

“ _Seven_. Seven months...” Bruce wailed, folding his arms over the back of his head. 

“Well, you can try to recover a bit tonight in an actual bed, that’s on the ground.” That was Tony’s way of indirectly offering his friend one of the rooms to stay in. There had been several vacancies since the throw-down about the Sokovia Accords so there was plenty of room. 

When Bruce finally picked his head up and placed it on the palm of his arm resting on the table, he picked up on Thor giving him puppy-eyes.

“If you’re trying to ask if you can share the room with me... I’ve already had to put up with you this long, another night won’t kill me.” He yawned, too stricken with tiredness to care anymore. Tony caught himself shaking his head in disbelief of how big of dorks those two were, watching as Thor got excited. A minute later, Bruce’s eyes were drooping.

“Thor, please put him to bed. I’ll fill you guys in what you’ve missed tomorrow. Or whenever Banner wakes up next.” Tony scolded, having enough of watching his teammate force himself awake. Bruce didn’t even blink when Thor picked him up, his brain too exhausted to send out red alerts. 

Everyone remaining watched those two trample out, Thor not even breaking a sweat. 

“So, **Potter** ,” Tony started, still spitting out ridiculous pop culture wizard names (in his defense, he hadn’t learned the guy’s name.), “Do you need a room or have you got somewhere to be?” 

“Now, that you mention it. I should return to the sanctum. Wong probably wondering what took me so long.” Magic Man replied, finishing his tea before casting the cup off and standing up. He opened a portal back to the New York sanctum and stayed a moment longer.

“By the way... The name is Doctor Strange. Doctor  _Stephen_  Strange. I doubt this is the last time I’ll be seeing you anytime soon, Mr. Stark.” With that, he was gone and Tony’s heart was pounding in his ears. 

“ _Wrow_.” Peter purred, imitating that one vine. Tony was tempted to yank him off the counter for that comment, but it wasn’t wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so.... this wasn't very dad-ish. but my brain deemed it a good idea and ran with it so.... also possible doctor dad later on?? and possible thorbruce??? (note: i may have written "lay me down" but these fics have no correlation.) oh fuck shit... i just realized i kept forgetting to write loki and forgot the asgardians outside.... damn. sorry yall. op is an absolute idiot but go off i guess


	7. Day Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visit to the city never hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what.... suck my dick..... i debated for like a week on whether to post this chapter or not but i dont fuckin care anymore. i'm in the middle of writing the next chapter anyway

“ _Mr. Stark_.”

“Kid, I’m gonna stop you right there. If this is your Beans the dog idea again, then keep it to yourself.” Tony warned, swiveling in his chair to face Pete.

“What? No, I gave up on that dream a while ago,” that was a lie because he was half-tempted to pose it again that morning, “No. Last night, Mr. Strange said something about a sanctum or whatever.” 

“Whatever you’re insinuating, I don’t like it. And  _I’m_  the king of bad ideas.” Finally, a truth.

“We should pay him a visit! See what he’s all about.” A part of Peter wanted to see what other cool magic he may have up his sleeve, another wanting to watch Tony catch another dreamy look in his eye while looking at Dr. Strange. 

“Where in your plan is the bit where we actually find out where it is, huh?” The sheer snark in that comment made Peter wrinkle his nose and huff. He trailed back upstairs to search for any evidence. It took him a minute to notice the glistening business card in place of where the wizard sat the night before but when he grabbed it, he dawned a shit-eating grin. 

“Is this convincing enough?” He sarcastically remarked as he came back down the stairs, waving the small piece of paper. Tony was impressed and shocked he found anything.

“Well, it doesn’t seem that Thor and Bruce are leaving their room at any point today. Probably to busy being mushy and gross.” From their actions in early hours, he could only imagine they hooked up on the space roadtrip, despite Banner’s issues of letting anybody close. Good for them, he guessed. His seat was then abandoned and the duo was trotting upstairs to throw on more suitable clothes. 

Happy tried not to question it when they asked to drive them down to Manhattan, even though it would be a painful few hours in the car. Tony wasn’t sure what the kid was expecting to get out of this but he wasn’t about to ruin his fun. It was a weird impulse decision to go through with this but he had to admit he had some curiosity himself. That is why he hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D’s database a few years back during the Tesseract debacle. Just this time, it was physical investigation. 

This sanctum, or whatever, was literally dead-center Greenwich Village, found on Bleecker Street. The outside was far from bleak, architecture a little too eccentric for the rest of the street. Especially with the huge ass circular window above the doorway. Speaking of the door, Tony had gotten too caught up in trying to understand all of the bars and structural integrities to have seen Peter do his signature knock on the door. 

“Strange, were you expecting anyone today?” Inside, Stephen and Wong had spent the day organizing pretty much everything in the sanctum when Wong noticed entities at the front entrance, near the magic barrier. 

“I can only imagine who it is,” Strange murmured, beginning to rub his eyebrows, “Let them through...” 

Tony was getting skeptical that anyone was actually in there until he and Pete were warped inside. The crashing of his feet against the floor shook all of his nerves, mostly in his spine. A moment later, he held his arm out, to steady himself but also to catch Peter from falling face first. 

“ ** _Mr. Stark_**. I hope you  _do_  realize I have better things to be doing than dealing with you two right now.” Strange clearly wasn’t pleased at their interruption, by his tone and the face he made as he floated down to them. His sleeves were shoved up over his elbows and his hair wasn’t as nicely pushed back as the first time they saw him. 

“Yeah, well... This was the kid’s idea.” Tony wasn’t wrong but it was clear he was quick to play the blame game. Pete had already wandered towards an artifact and was seconds from touching it until he felt the doctor’s piercing gaze burning holes in the back of his head. 

“Please leave. Before he breaks anything or I have to physically throw you out.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice... Come on, Pete!” Tony waved the boy over as he turned on his heel. They were halfway to the door when Strange brushed up behind Stark.

“Also, I’d have to ask you to refrain from coming here unless it’s a dire emergency.” They were back on the street not even a second later, Tony rubbing the spot on his neck where there had been hot breath, despite it having already sent chills through his body.

“Well that was fairly anti-climatic... Was it worth it?” He huffed, looking over towards Peter.

“At least we found out where it was.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, we have the rest of the day to waste. Let’s walk the city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been garbage since i wrote it but whatever. sorry i haven't updated, i was caught in first a hole of where to take this fic then procrastination. but it's still overall downhill from the first few chapters lmao. also the beans the dog is a stupid joke i made on my tumblr and that nobody finds funny


	8. Talk Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home and is very... not himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from "talk tonight" by oasis bc it's one of my fave songs

The return to India was to rehash the bit of business he was actually supposed to manage with on holiday there. Geneva was to settle some sort of agreement between the U.N. and settling Asgardians, but mostly to get them off his property and get Strange off his ass. Pit stop in Wakanda ensured he and T'Challa were still mutuals. In short, lots of trips everywhere to make sure the world wasn't going to fall apart just yet.

 

All done on his own accord, actually. Bit of a vacation for his mind -- so he had hoped. And that's how it appeared on the surface. But, internally, there was a nagging feeling being alone that roosted in the back of his head.

Venice was the only pleasure moment. Finally taking it in, while alive and prospering. Sun peering over the buildings at the edge of the Grand Canal. It was already almost nine in the evening when he stood, staring across the water. It was 8:45, meaning it would be only 2:45 back in New York.

_Pete just got out of school_ , he thought. A long, drawn out sigh. He hadn't stopped worrying about the kid since he left for the month. After everything that went down homecoming night, it was awkward to leave his protege entirely without backup. No doubt Peter could hold his own but he just felt he needed to be there, ya know?

It was useless to be so concerned. Peter was a responsible young adult and May was a wonderful guardian. He was just over stepping his boundary and--

Okay, yeah. He needed to get home to his comfort zone and be able to aimlessly tinker in peace so his mind would cease its endless parade. It was questionable why these were occurring all together but he assumed it was all the unfamiliar air he had been breathing in.

* * *

  
It was 7'o'clock when Pete got the call. It was in the middle of dinner so he let his phone numbingly ring against the couch, May raising her eyebrow for a moment. He hoped they had the audacity to leave a voicemail for him to gauge the importance of the call after he ate. He helped clean up and nearly dropped his heart through the floor when he checked his phone.

 

The missed call notification had the contact name " _STARK™_

 _

### Notes:

> this went downhill because i got fuckin tired. yeah idgaf a that it doesnt make sense. i wanted to write a chapter inspired by talk tonight so i did and u can suck my dick.... im tired so i should go to bed...,

_

_

###  [Chapter 9](/works/15336351/chapters/36008205): Lemon Boy 

### Summary:

> A friendship begins to brew

### Notes:

> this chapter is heavily inspired by "lemon boy" by cavetown!! because it's a really good song and i wanted to write with it at some point

(See the end of the chapter for [more notes](/works/15336351#chapter_9_endnotes).) 

### Chapter Text

The sparks were flying, crackling on their way down. Tony was wiping sweat off his forehead with the bottom hem of his tank top as he turned towards the noise. The sparks spread and through them came out Doctor Strange, attention focused on the open book in his hand. His eyes were scanning over the text hastily and not catching the unamused glare he was being given.

“ _Strange_. Mind if I ask what the hell you’re doing here?” It was justified that Tony wasn’t quite fond of this interruption. He  _was_  in the middle of testing out some new technology to improve his armor and specifically asked everyone in the facility to not bother him as he did.

“I told  _you_  not to come to the  _sanctum_  unless it was urgent. Before that, I said we’d be seeing each other again soon. This is one of those times.” By the sound of it, Stephen had all of this predetermined and found nothing about this awkward or out-of-the-ordinary.  

“Get out.” Tony’s tone was cold as he really wasn’t in the mood. His calculations were already bundling themselves before this and he didn’t want to waste another second on this small ordeal. The sorcerer huffed, slamming his book closed between his hands, before starting a new portal, reaching through to put the text on a table, but lingering a moment longer. His last action before leaving was to step a foot forward and yank down Tony’s tank top that had been bunched up and showing his midriff the entire time. Why it was important, nobody knew, but he was alone now at least.

* * *

 

As weeds do, Strange grew back and appeared again the next day. Except he wasn’t a clover because at least those are lucky or a dandelion since you can get wishes from those. If a lemon tree could be a weed, that’s what he’d be. 

This time, Tony didn’t have the energy to kick him out, especially because his purpose for coming was questionably important. He just nursed a glass of rum and coke, hearing Stephen out. 

“Of course, it’s been broadcasted that you managed to get the United Nations and people of Asgard to compromise on settling some where on the planet, despite eminent problems that are clear to see. But, one of the biggest issues I have besides those problems is where you’ve decided to send them.” He had been pacing the entire time, cloak biting at his heels, but stopped dead in his tracks in front of where Tony was on the couch. 

“Well, it took a bunch of negotiating and a hefty fee to get the U.K. to even consider our offer.”

“ _Stark_.”

“Calm down. We set Thor and his band of hooligans up nicely on the Falkland Islands. At most, they can go to Argentina or fucking Antarctica.” Even with that justification, blue-green eyes were burning holes into his own. 

“ _Relax._ Do you want a drink?” Strange contemplated it for a moment before nodding and essentially trading places with Stark. 

“You’re lucky my magic can reach that far if Loki or someone decides it‘s prime-time to wreak havoc.” He relayed as he was handed his newly made drink. 

“Mhmm~” Tony hummed, sitting back down, his glass refilled. The grin written on his face was almost a tease.

* * *

 

From there, the visits continued. They began on the foot of dragging Tony into the monitoring of most specifically Loki, along with a few other assorted figures. But, that lasted half an hour at most. Usually, Stephen was popping his head onto Tony’s shoulder to peer at what he was tinkering with. Tony couldn’t have cared less besides the tickle of beard hair brushing against his exposed shoulder or accidentally near his head. 

Strange’s end of the bargain was being company, mainly. Occasionally, he would contribute something scientific but he was no Banner. But, it was nice for them to have someone with the same gigantic ego and rich backstory (get it?). Not to mention, they both had their triggers and could crutch onto each other if necessary. 

One thing that Tony had mentioned worked hand and hand with sparking his triggers was thunderstorms. Said the thunder reminded him of gunfire and other loud noises that brought him back to thinking of Afghanistan.

The first time Stephen witnessed the mental destruction was at the start of what would turn out to be a particularly powerful thunderstorm. He was peacefully meditating at the first crack of lightning. It didn't entirely strike him at that first flash, only thinking of who the storms were the product of. Thor unleased bolts in times of intense emotion so he could only imagine what was happening (likely something gross.) It was the next two flashes that had him mentally connect why this wasn't a very good sign.

In similar fashion as to how he found Peter in a panic attack what feels like eons ago, Tony was curled in on himself, sat beneath his desk. When he saw the darkness rolling in (which was fearful enough), he knew what would ensue and how he'd be affected. It was inevitable.

What caught him by surprise was Strange coming to make sure he was okay. Sure, Pepper and Rhodey had done it countless times since his PTSD latched onto him. But, this, this was new.

"Y-you dare tell-" He started, despite his violent shaking, cut off by Strange crouching down to inspect him.

"Tony,  _for once_ , please shut up." The sorcerer had a point.

The next crack of thunder was the loudest so far and did him in. There he was, helplessly leaping forward into arms that would possibly catch him and hold him tight. Which they did. The trembling only got worse and there was possibly some sobs. A blanket was somehow conjured out of thin air and wrapped tightly around him. Seemingly a pair of noise cancelling headphones followed.

Then, there they were. Tony, burritoed in the blanket and working to get himself composed, sat between Stephen's legs. Stephen was holding him graciously to his chest and praying anything he was doing was working. He bitterly watched the storm, wishing it would cease in due time. 

Another half hour and it did. By that time, Tony was almost dozed off in his arms, breathing only faintly continuing to flutter here and there. Strange was grateful he was in a more relaxed state now, mainly at his own doing.

* * *

 

Of course, Strange never told anyone about that experience, not wanting the backlash or chiding from Tony.

And so, it was just those two bitter boys watching each other’s backs. Like Snufkin and Little My. 

### Notes:

> ok no dadding in this one, sorry yall. but possible gay to come? maybe so. (still contemplating) btw if u want imagery for the leaping into arms thing, just watch that one clip from ouran high school host club where haruhi jumps in tamaki's arms 'cause she's scared half to death of a thunderstorm

_


	9. Lemon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship begins to brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is heavily inspired by "lemon boy" by cavetown!! because it's a really good song and i wanted to write with it at some point

The sparks were flying, crackling on their way down. Tony was wiping sweat off his forehead with the bottom hem of his tank top as he turned towards the noise. The sparks spread and through them came out Doctor Strange, attention focused on the open book in his hand. His eyes were scanning over the text hastily and not catching the unamused glare he was being given.

“ _Strange_. Mind if I ask what the hell you’re doing here?” It was justified that Tony wasn’t quite fond of this interruption. He  _was_  in the middle of testing out some new technology to improve his armor and specifically asked everyone in the facility to not bother him as he did.

“I told  _you_  not to come to the  _sanctum_  unless it was urgent. Before that, I said we’d be seeing each other again soon. This is one of those times.” By the sound of it, Stephen had all of this predetermined and found nothing about this awkward or out-of-the-ordinary.  

“Get out.” Tony’s tone was cold as he really wasn’t in the mood. His calculations were already bundling themselves before this and he didn’t want to waste another second on this small ordeal. The sorcerer huffed, slamming his book closed between his hands, before starting a new portal, reaching through to put the text on a table, but lingering a moment longer. His last action before leaving was to step a foot forward and yank down Tony’s tank top that had been bunched up and showing his midriff the entire time. Why it was important, nobody knew, but he was alone now at least.

* * *

 

As weeds do, Strange grew back and appeared again the next day. Except he wasn’t a clover because at least those are lucky or a dandelion since you can get wishes from those. If a lemon tree could be a weed, that’s what he’d be. 

This time, Tony didn’t have the energy to kick him out, especially because his purpose for coming was questionably important. He just nursed a glass of rum and coke, hearing Stephen out. 

“Of course, it’s been broadcasted that you managed to get the United Nations and people of Asgard to compromise on settling some where on the planet, despite eminent problems that are clear to see. But, one of the biggest issues I have besides those problems is where you’ve decided to send them.” He had been pacing the entire time, cloak biting at his heels, but stopped dead in his tracks in front of where Tony was on the couch. 

“Well, it took a bunch of negotiating and a hefty fee to get the U.K. to even consider our offer.”

“ _Stark_.”

“Calm down. We set Thor and his band of hooligans up nicely on the Falkland Islands. At most, they can go to Argentina or fucking Antarctica.” Even with that justification, blue-green eyes were burning holes into his own. 

“ _Relax._ Do you want a drink?” Strange contemplated it for a moment before nodding and essentially trading places with Stark. 

“You’re lucky my magic can reach that far if Loki or someone decides it‘s prime-time to wreak havoc.” He relayed as he was handed his newly made drink. 

“Mhmm~” Tony hummed, sitting back down, his glass refilled. The grin written on his face was almost a tease.

* * *

 

From there, the visits continued. They began on the foot of dragging Tony into the monitoring of most specifically Loki, along with a few other assorted figures. But, that lasted half an hour at most. Usually, Stephen was popping his head onto Tony’s shoulder to peer at what he was tinkering with. Tony couldn’t have cared less besides the tickle of beard hair brushing against his exposed shoulder or accidentally near his head. 

Strange’s end of the bargain was being company, mainly. Occasionally, he would contribute something scientific but he was no Banner. But, it was nice for them to have someone with the same gigantic ego and rich backstory (get it?). Not to mention, they both had their triggers and could crutch onto each other if necessary. 

One thing that Tony had mentioned worked hand and hand with sparking his triggers was thunderstorms. Said the thunder reminded him of gunfire and other loud noises that brought him back to thinking of Afghanistan.

The first time Stephen witnessed the mental destruction was at the start of what would turn out to be a particularly powerful thunderstorm. He was peacefully meditating at the first crack of lightning. It didn't entirely strike him at that first flash, only thinking of who the storms were the product of. Thor unleased bolts in times of intense emotion so he could only imagine what was happening (likely something gross.) It was the next two flashes that had him mentally connect why this wasn't a very good sign.

In similar fashion as to how he found Peter in a panic attack what feels like eons ago, Tony was curled in on himself, sat beneath his desk. When he saw the darkness rolling in (which was fearful enough), he knew what would ensue and how he'd be affected. It was inevitable.

What caught him by surprise was Strange coming to make sure he was okay. Sure, Pepper and Rhodey had done it countless times since his PTSD latched onto him. But, this, this was new.

"Y-you dare tell-" He started, despite his violent shaking, cut off by Strange crouching down to inspect him.

"Tony,  _for once_ , please shut up." The sorcerer had a point.

The next crack of thunder was the loudest so far and did him in. There he was, helplessly leaping forward into arms that would possibly catch him and hold him tight. Which they did. The trembling only got worse and there was possibly some sobs. A blanket was somehow conjured out of thin air and wrapped tightly around him. Seemingly a pair of noise cancelling headphones followed.

Then, there they were. Tony, burritoed in the blanket and working to get himself composed, sat between Stephen's legs. Stephen was holding him graciously to his chest and praying anything he was doing was working. He bitterly watched the storm, wishing it would cease in due time. 

Another half hour and it did. By that time, Tony was almost dozed off in his arms, breathing only faintly continuing to flutter here and there. Strange was grateful he was in a more relaxed state now, mainly at his own doing.

* * *

 

Of course, Strange never told anyone about that experience, not wanting the backlash or chiding from Tony.

And so, it was just those two bitter boys watching each other’s backs. Like Snufkin and Little My. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok no dadding in this one, sorry yall. but possible gay to come? maybe so. (still contemplating) btw if u want imagery for the leaping into arms thing, just watch that one clip from ouran high school host club where haruhi jumps in tamaki's arms 'cause she's scared half to death of a thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> im Heccin' Concerned™ i'm not writing tony well. and this is just the first chapter, yikes


End file.
